What now?
by Katie870
Summary: What if after the sister return from the future in "morality bites" they don't change, this is what would happened after they should have gone back in time. please R and R
1. Burning

This is a fanfic about what would have happed if the sisters never changed their habits after their trip to the future and they continued on the same road once they got back from the future in "morality bites". I don't own charmed or any of the charmed character but some minor and later characters may be my idea.

_This wasn't right, this want spouts happen _thought Piper. _Our past self's should have changed it we should have changed it. How didn't we see it, that we were on this road of the same thing that we were trying so hard to avoid. _It was inevitable though but neither Pure nor Piper could admit it because it wasn't their past self fault. It was their fault they were given a second chance and they blew it.

The flames engulfed her, her body was on fire ever inch, ever millimeter was burning. She was on fire, burring at the stake. Her head was bright red in the flames. It matched her body, bright red and burning. This was what she deserved wasn't it, or at least that what everyone was saying. Nathanael Pat, Leo, and even Phoebe herself. They all were ok with this. But how could she be, how could she just stand there and watch her little sister burn to death.

Phoebes screams was all she could over her own uncontrollable sobbing. Piper then pulled away from Prue and looked at Prue's face. She looked for something, anything what would show that she was still breathing. Her face was pure white, like milk, she looked petrified. _Petrified_ Piper though _that's what Phoebe will be in a matter of minutes. Suddenly Piper gasped for air pulling out of her trans and realizing that Prue hadn't been the only one who wasn't breathing._

Phoebe screaming pulled her out of her thoughts. Prue must have been too because now the were both functional, well as functional as the could be watching their sister die. "Piper freeze the room" Prue said. "but, but" Piper tried to continue but her tears wouldn't let her. "just do it" Prue requested. Piper froze the room and fell to the floor crying when she heard the Phoebe continued to scream even when the flames where frozen. "Piper, honey you have to get up, we have to get out of here before they see us'" Pure said through sniffles of her own as she bent down to help her younger sister up. Once Piper was up and off the ground Prue opened the door and lead her sister out. Before closing the door they took one final look at their little sister.


	2. After words

This the second part of the story. Takes a look at what the sister do after the death. I don't own charmed.

Prue and Piper were completely silent except for the occasional sniffle on the car ride to manor. Prue was driving while Piper was in the passenger set. Once the car was parked outside of the manor neither of them got. They just sat there for minutes, possibly hours contemplating what had just happened. They wouldn't have noticed or even cared if they were there ten minutes or ten hours. Finally Piper broke the silence asking "what now, I mean what do we do now?" "I don't know" Prue admitted "but I do know" she continued "that we have to be careful the Power of three doesn't exist anymore." "I didn't mean about that" Piper commented. 'how are we going to go on with our life?" she asked. Pure answered as truthfully as she could "Piper we will get through this we have to just like we got through mom, grams, and all of innocents deaths."

Prue got out of the car and gave the keys to Piper "promise me you'll wont stay in here all night" Prue asked said more demanding than a question. Piper gave a weak smile tearing up. Pure then walked across the drive way to her car, then she got in and started driving away. Once Prue's car was out of sight Piper broke down once again but this time she didn't try to hold any tears in. She just let go.

Prue drove, and drove. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't really care. As the sun went down she drove on the golden gate bridge. It was such a beautiful sight Prue though. It made her so mad that a day that was so bad so terrible could end so beautiful. It was like the day didn't deserve it. Pure knew that it wasn't the days fault thought she couldn't decide on which day her sister was executed or how it would end.

She started to cry thinking of younger sister burning. _It was my job to _protect her and _I failed she though. She then though about Piper and if she would be able to live thorough it, she couldn't help but fell responsible for the whole situation. They could have prevented it they could have tried better or have gotten the cleaners to fix the mess but they didn't. Her tears clouded her sight causing her to run into the opposite lane almost hitting an oncoming truck. Prue's car then spun out onto the side of the road. There she wept, screamed and cried for her late sister. _


	3. Unknown sadness

This is the third story following the events of "morality bites". I don't own any thing.

Prue looked out though her windshield and she could see a light from a near by dinner. She opened her car door and stepped out of her vehicle. She them tripped and fell on the ground realizing that she had almost drove of a hill. Prue then got up on her feet and brushed the dirt off her dress, then followed the light.

Once Prue reached the dinner she realized that she was out of city limits. When she opened the dinner door a high pitched ringing sounded, drawing the attention of the three other people in the dinner. They all looked her up and down, she assumed they were wondering what someone dressed like her was doing at a deserted little dinner. Sadly she had to ask her self the same question _what am I doing here?_ Suddenly a woman came out of the back with a dirty apron on and motioned for her to sit down, Prue then followed her gaze and sat at the counter.

"Honey would you like anything?" the older woman with the apron asked. Prue's head was hung and her hair was in the way of her eyes. When she hear the woman she looked up startled. The woman the saw Prue's red eyes and handed her a napkin. "Thank you" Prue said accepted the napkin and wiping her tears away "I'll have a coffee" she added. The woman then turned around opened a cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug, then she grabbed a coffee pot and poured the hot black liquid into the mug. As the woman handed her the mug, Prue read the woman's name tag _Shirley _it said. She then raised the mug to her lips and took a sip of the coffee. It was bitter just the way she liked it. _Bitter _she thought _is that. _She was cut of mid though by the door opening reviling a young teenage boy. He couldn't have been more than 17 years old. He looked likes he hadn't taken a shower in months. The original blond curls in his hair were stained black with grease. His face showed no emotion, but Prue could see past that, into his eyes. They screamed for help and showed pain. Suddenly she had a wave of sorrow pass through her whole body. It almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Everyone stand up!" he yelled pulling a gun out of his coat pocket. Everyone stood up slowly not exactly sure what to do. The boy then walked to the Shirley and pointed the gun at her face. "Empty it" he said taking the gun away from her face long enough to point it at the cash resister. Then returning it to its original place pointing at her. Shirley franticly opened the cash register and handed the boy all the money. When the boy saw the money he looked disappointed. His face then turned paled and he murmured "no-no" as he tried to pull the gun away from her face. Prue could see that he was fight himself not to shot her. Then her retained is original voice yelling "that's not enough".

The boy then turned around to the four bystanders, he looked them all up and down then his gaze stopped at Prue. "You" he said walking to Prue. She knew that she could move him across the room or deflect any bullet that he shot. Though somehow she was scared, not for her own life but for the boys. _What if he shot someone? What if he goes to jail? How can he just throw his life away like this? Pure asked herself. Then suddenly the boy grabbed onto Prue and held the gun to her head. "You must be worth something?" he said questionably. Then he let the dinner with Prue in his grip. _

_Remembering that she wasn't defenseless she elbowed him in the stomach and stepped on his foot. Then she used her power knocking him back into the air. He went flying for fifty feet before coming to a stop hitting the ground and the skidding another ten feet. "OWW" he yelled in pain. Prue then saw the gun laying on the ground, she picked it up. "no no no no no" the boy yelled. Suddenly then he began to shake and raise up in the air. Which caught Prue's attention. Something then shot out of him. It then turned into a cloud of smoke. Growing the smoke shifted until it formed a being, a demonic being. Prue knew for a fact that she had never come across this demon before. Pure being that head strong person she was had to help the boy. _

"_Please I'll try harder, Please don't kill me." the boy pleaded with the demon. Prue then ran up and sent the demon flying. "witch" the demon stretched. Pure then moved a steal rod from a near by junk pile and shot it at the demon. It hit him and went though him. Unfortunately he vanished in a cloud of smoke, before she could be vanquished. _

_Prue then ran to the boy and helped him up "I'm so sorry" the boy said. "dragging you into this, he will just come back you have to leave." Prue pulling the boy up said "no your coming with me, I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon as long as your safe." then boy the protested " you don't know him he will keep going and going, he will kill you." Prue replied "I guess you don't know me either"._


	4. What happened?

This is the fourth story in the "morality bites" what if? I own nothing except for unknown to charmed characters.

Piper wok up to the warm felling of the sun shinning on her face. She turned over in her bed to face the window. The blinds were closed but the rays of light were still coming in through the cracks. Then she realized that she was in her bad. _I don't remember getting out of the car last night _she thought to herself. She then heard small feet running up the stairs and stopping outside her door. Then the door knob turned to and slowly opened to reveal her six year old daughter. "mommy are you awake" Melinda whispered. "yes" Piper whispered back. Melinda the ran up to the bed and climbed up onto it.

"Melinda, sweetly why aren't you with your daddy?" Piper asked her daughter. "Daddy said that aunt Phoebe had to leave, and that you would get lonely so I told him that we could keep you company so he took me home last night" she told her mother smiling. _Leo must have orbed me in my bed Piper thought. She then looked down to see she was wearing what she had on yesterday. "but when we got home you were asleep in the car already so daddy put me to bed." Melinda continued. "Then daddy made me breakfast this morning because he though you would be tired." Pipers daughter was to fast for her to follow in the morning "wait slow down, is Leo here now?" Piper asked. "You mean daddy silly, he's down stairs."_

_Piper then got out of bed, Melinda following her. They went down stairs, once they reached the base of the stairs Piper could smell eggs. She then chuckled to herself knowing that was the only thing Leo could make without burring it. She walked into the kitchen to see Leo pouring a glass of milk. Melinda then ran to the table and took a seat, Leo then put the glass of milk in front of her. "Hey" Piper said trying to get past the awkwardness since this was the first time in months that she and Leo had eaten breakfast together. She walked up to the island in the middle of the kitchen and Leo handed her a plate. She smiled "what?" he said. "nothing just you didn't burn anything." Piper said letting out a small laugh. "how are you doing?" Leo asked her. "I've been better" Piper admitted. Piper then changed the subject before Melinda asked anything and said "Melinda you need to get ready for school"._

"_But mommy, I want to go to the zoo" Melinda protested. "no honey you have school today, its Friday, we can go to the zoo tomorrow." Piper told her young daughter. "ok, but can daddy come" Melinda asked smiling. Piper looked at Leo and he answered "if your mother says its ok, I would love to spend the day with you" he added on saying "two." Piper looked up smiling at him, he was a great father he really was. Piper didn't like to think about it but their separation was hard on Melinda not having her parents together. Piper knew how it felt growing up with out a father and then with out a mother once hers had dies. That's why Piper made sure that Leo was part of Melinda life even if he could no longer be part of her own._

_Half a hour later Melinda was getting on the bus outside of the manor. After Piper and Leo had said their good byes they walked in the manor and shut the door. It was completely silent for a few seconds as the two just stood their unaware of what to say. Leo walked towards Piper and broke the silence saying "she beautiful isn't she." "She is" Piper said thinking about her daughter. "Just like her mother" Leo added. Piper then looked up into his eyes. This was hard for her and her was only making it worse. She smiled weakly trying not to cry. Leo saw Pipers eyes starting to water. "what's wrong" Leo asked unsure what to do. "well to start my sister just died less than 24 hours ago-" Piper started but was cut off by Leo kissing her. At first she was confused but then continued to kiss him back. The kiss has so much passion and love, suddenly she pulled away and busted out crying . In response Leo pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" she asked between crying. "What do you mean?" he asked. She answered but it took a while with all her crying "to Phoebe? To us?" "We changed'" he answered. "so is that why we aren't together anymore because we changed, is that why Phoebe is dead and our daughter won't grow up in a whole house hold?" Piper said in a volume just under yelled after pulling away from Leo. Leo then answer in a stern voice "you think I wanted this all to happen" "WELL LEO, YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER YOU COULD HAVE FOUGH FOR YOUR FAMILY" Piper yelled. Leo then yelled back "DON'T MAKE THIS ABOUT PHOEBE, AND I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU DON'T SEE IT, DAMIT PIPER I STILL LOVE YOU, YOU AND OUR DAUGHTER ARE ALL I CARE ABOUT." Piper was still I in shock of Leos emotions._

_The manor door then opened and Pure walked in with a teenage boy. When Prue saw Leo and a crying Piper she asked "was in interrupting something." Leo answered saying "no I was just telling Piper something" then he orbed out. Piper then tried to hold in another sob. Prue then walked up to Piper and asked "honey are you ok." "yeah" Piper answered obviously lying. "Who is he?" she asked trying to change the subject. Prue then explained to her younger sister the events that happened the night before. "Great" Piper said sarcastically less than 24 hours and we have a demon on our hands."_


	5. magical or not

This is the fifth chapter in the "morality bites" what if? I own nothing.

Pure could tell that something was bothering her younger sister. Ever since she had opened the door to the manor that morning to revile a crying Piper and an angry Leo. She knew something was up, but unfortunately she had other things to deal with and Pipers love life was no where near number one on her list. First she had to deal with Nathan, the teenage boy, who almost tried to kill her.

Prue had brought Nathan back to manor in hope that they could find the demon in the book of shadows. Flipping through the page Prue realized that it wouldn't be that easy. There was no demon or even being that fit the description. She then stopped on a page to summon the dead, a brief though passed through her mind but then she dismissed it and turned the page know that it was a bad idea. She then heard foot steps coming up the stairs and Piper entered the attic.

Piper looked better than early that day but Pure could still see the distance in her eyes. Her younger sister was obviously somewhere else now. "umm Piper" Pure said clearing her throat trying to get Pipers attention. Sadly it didn't work, but it did get Nathans attentions who was almost asleep on aunt Pearls old couch. "PIPER" Prue yelled this time getting her attention. A startled Piper answered with "yeah." When she had Pipers attention Prue took advantage of it asking "Piper could you make sure the demon doesn't come after Nathan while I'm gone." "Where are you going?" Piper asked. "I have to finish something's up at work." Prue explained. "ok" Piper replied already zoning out again. "o and Piper I'm going to need to borrow your car." Prue request. She thought it was ironic how this little comment had gotten Pipers attention "What? Why?" Prue answered "I drove mine into a ditch." With that she left. Piper then turned to the boy on the couch "are you hungry?" she asked. His face immediately lit up.

Later that day after being at the office about three times as long as she would have liked she pulled up to the manor. Her day had been long hard and rough. For starters she hadn't slept at all the night before, only a couple hours. Secondly she had work work and demon work, with were two completely different things. Finally she hadn't actually gone home to her apartment since before Phoebe died. _Phoebe Prue thought well at least that was once pro of the day with all the running around she had to do she barely had enough time to think about Phoebes death. Acutely she had not had almost any time to morn besides her eventful previous night. All she wanted was to get something to eat and then crawl up in her old room in the manor and crash, maybe even adding in some time to morn. She didn't know that the night had different plans for her. Coincidently when she walked into the house she could smell chicken. Not just any chicken if she was trusting her nose, which she was, it was Pipers herb garlic, cream chicken._

_The kitchen didn't only bring a good smell but it also brought laughter and talking. She turned the corner and opened the door to the kitchen to see her sister cooking dinner while Nathan was sitting at the table entertaining Melinda. "Mommy, Mommy aunty Prue is home." Melinda said getting out of her set, running up to Prue and giving her a hug." Melinda then turned her head looking for something, her facial expression turned from happy to confused. "Mommy" Melinda said walking up to Piper "where aunty Phoebe." Pure walked over to the table and started to talk to Nathan giving Piper and he daughter a little space. _

_Piper bent down and took Melinda's hands in her own and then spoken quietly but not in a whisper "honey we've talked about this, your aunty Phoebe has gone away for a very long times to escape from bad people so she can't see you anymore." Melinda's face then turned sad and she hugged her mother in fear that she would lose her too. "But what if the try to get you and you have to go away and I never see you again" Melinda said starting to cry. Piper the felt a tug on her heart seeing her daughter like this "o honey I'm not going any where" Melinda then looked at Piper questionably "Promise" she said "I promise" Piper replied. _

"_Knock Knock" the door sounded. Melinda ran towards the door. Piper the stated to follow her in fear that it could be a demon but Nathan got up and said "I'll go." Once the two were gone Prue said " Piper are you ready to take about this morning. Piper then shot her one of those 'don't go there' looks and Prue dropped it. _

"_Grandpa" Melinda yelled running up and jumping into her grandfathers arms. "wow Mel you've gotten so big since I have seen you last how old are you, sixteen?". Victor said teasing his granddaughter. "no, I'm only six grandpa" Melinda said holding 6 finger in his face. "Where's your mommy" victor asked. "in the kitchen with Aunty Prue" Melinda replied pointing to the kitchen. _

_Victor walked into the kitchen holding Melinda. Once he stopped he put her down and she ran to the table and took a set ready to eat. "Grandpa, Grandpa sit next to me" Melinda said obviously excited. Victor then gave Piper a hug and asked "how have you been?" She smiled and said "good, sometimes." "I know" Victor said nodding. He decided not to bring the subject up until he was alone with his daughters. _

_Turning around he saw Pure. He wasn't sure what exactly to say. They had had problems in their relationship, but Phoebe helped the push through. Now she was dead and he feared that their relationship with fall apart again. "Dad" Pure said standing up and giving him a hug. At first it was awkward but then he realized he should savor this moment with her. For all he knew she could follow Phoebes fate. He wouldn't let it happen her wouldn't loss another daughter, in anyway magical or not._


End file.
